


Police and Thief

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Because Ohno never gives in to Nino's requests, Nino tries to trick him into doing it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very 1st fic that i've actually completed and posted! I hope it fits the prompt... hope you’ll enjoy it! XD

Nino has been very grumpy lately. Very, very grumpy indeed.

 

Nintendo Wii U is being released in two months and Arashi have NOT been chosen as the product image. That means no preview of the new console, no free testings (heck, in fact, they were PAID to test out the console + games), and more importantly, no free Wii U set. Its not that he can't afford to by a set on his own... rather, its that he wants it for FREE. And hassle FREE at that. Previously with the Wii not only did each of them receive a free set, they also got it ahead of the release. Something that every avid gamer would be proud of. Not only did he skipped the queues, he had gotten it a whole week ahead of everyone else! Nino's mood turn sour the moment he thought about the Wii U though. How could they kick Arashi out? Pfffft! Millions of fans worldwide watched their commercials the last time round... 'They don't want us? Its their loss then! Pfffft!'. No way he was going to join in the queue for the new console. In fact, he didn’t even feel like paying for the console… after how Nintendo abandoned them. But he DID want the new console. And he wanted it on the release day… His mood turned really sour the moment he thought of that.

 

And as if his irritation with Nintendo isn't enough, leader hasn’t been of much help either. His favorite 'soft toy' has been ignoring his calls, messages... just about everything. He had retaliated by ignoring leader - not touching and groping leader as he always used to. He was expecting leader to miss him, to ask him what's wrong, pay more attention to him etc etc... But NO! Leader didn’t miss him at all, and probably wouldn’t even have noticed the absence of skinship if not for that magazine interview. He would have gone right up and punch Ohno squarely in the face if not for J's menacing glare and Sakurai’s concerned look.

 

Revenge. That’s exactly what Nino wants right now. Revenge on leader for always turning down his lunch and dinner requests. Revenge for treating their skinship relationship so lightly. And most importantly, he has to think of a way to get his hands on the Wii U. On the release date. And for free. Nino’s devious minds started going into overdrive thinking of the possibilities.

 

The coming week would see the last of their beautiful world concert. And since it was reasonably close to Sho’s birthday, the four of them have decided to do something special for Sho’s birthday. It would be his 30th birthday and the 1st time they celebrate it in concerts after all.

"Why don’t we sing his solo? You know TABOO, we can find some policemen outfits and wear them and…" Aiba started rambling on and on in his excitement.

"Policemen? Maybe if it's girls it might be better…" Ohno drawled.

"Eh? Girls? You mean policewomen outfits? I. Will. NOT. Wear. It." Jun immediately declared.

"Ja J you can wear the normal policemen outfit and the rest of us shall wear mini skirts," Nino said.

And so it was decided. Both the outfits, and Nino’s devious plans.

 

 

**The day before the concert:**

They had all sneaked out after the dinner to go and record the video to be used at the opening of the TABOO song – similar to what Sho had for his solo, but this one being a lot less serious. Ohno’s part was the last to be film – Nino had seen that it would be this way. Only Nino and Ohno were left in the filming location, MatsuJun and Aiba had already gone back to their hotel rooms, just in case Sho discovers them missing and suspects something amiss. Just as they wrapped up the filming, the assistant came in and asked Ohno to go to the dressing room and try out the outfit. Somehow the outfit they had tried out last week had gone missing and he should try if the new outfit they got would fit.

 

Ohno had just finished trying on the outfit. It was really weird for the outfit to go missing like that. Who would steal a plastic, mini skirt, hideous looking outfit anyway? Ok maybe the fangirls would love it, but if there was some kind of fangirl invasion, their whole concert wardrobe would have gone missing… and they’ve been working with the staff for many years and they were very organized, very efficient. It was hard to image them screwing up things like this… either way they managed to get an identical replacement so that was fine…

 

Just as Ohno was happily mulling in his thoughts, he was startled by the slamming of the door. Ohno looked up to see the assistant nowhere in sight… (seems like he spaced out for some time again). Instead, standing in front of the door was a evil look, smirking Nino.

"Oh-chan~" Nino called out in his sing-song voice which was usually reserved for when he has something bad in mind.

Ohno started panicking and moving towards the door.

"Oh-chan~ where do you think you are going?" Nino sang as he tackled Ohno in flying swoop that landed both of them awkwardly on the sofa.

"Oi! Get off me!" Ohno squirmed around as he tried to get out of Nino’s death grip.

"Oh-chan, do you miss me?" Nino asked.

"Eh?"

"Oh-chan~" Nino continued singing as he slowly slid off leader’s body and onto the floor.

He stopped when his hands reach Ohno’s mini skirt…

"Tell me, do you miss me?" Nino was getting impatient by now…

"Eh? Yes yes but…" Ohno hesitated.

Nino couldn’t take it anymore. He loosened the zip of the mini skirt and flipped it up.

"What are you doing!" Ohno gasped. "Nino please! We have a concert tomorrow!"

Nino ignored his protest and started pulling off Ohno’s briefs. Ohno pulled around just in time to see Nino pulling apart his asscheeks and pulling gently into his butthole.

"Nino please stop it," Ohno was getting desperate by now.

Despite all his nonchalance towards work, he deadly serious about concerts. In particular, he had put a lot of effort into the dance moves for his solo and there was no way he was going to screw that up because of a sore backside.

"Hmm, why should I stop? You been very naughty lately… ignoring my calls… not replying my messages…" *smack smack smack* with each phrase Nino gave a resounding whack on Ohno’s round butt cheeks.

"Please, please! I’ll do anything for you! You can fuck me the whole night some other day, just not the night before a concert!" Ohno was getting rather desperate by now, noted Nino with a smirk.

Just what he needed really.

Nino slowly laid down on top of Ohno once more and whispered in his ears.

"Ne, you know there’s a new game console coming up? You can always buy that for me… and I want it on the release day… and YOU have to buy it for me ok?" Ohno nodded slowly and responsed as if he was contemplating the offer.

But Nino would buy any of it.

"Ja, 7th of March I’ll be waiting for your present." With that Nino stood up, gave Ohno his trademark wink salute and was gone.

"Eh? For real?" Ohno stood up, still dazed by the encounter.

He changed out of the policemen outfit while pondering how he was going to get his hands on the new console on the release day… wait? What console did he even say it was? Damn that brat!

 

 

**One month later…**

Nino was grumpy. Again. He could have had the entire week off to his games if not for that stupid job right smack in the middle of the week. What’s worst, it starts really early in the morning. What’s even worst? He didn’t even know what job it was! It couldn’t be any of their regular programs, since they had recorded episodes well in advance in anticipation of the busy schedules of Ohno and Aiba with their individual dramas coming up… His manager had refused to tell him what’s coming up, and none of the members said anything either.

 

"Ohayo" Nino greeted his bandmates half heartedly as he stepped into the green room.

He usually wasn’t bad in the mornings, but after gaming till 4am everday for 5 days straight waking up at 6am didn’t go very well with him. His greeting was returned buzz of ‘Ohayo’ greetings… seems like he reached the latest today. Ohno’s gaze meet his and Ohno gave him a secretive, evil-yet-pleased smirk. Before Nino had time for his half fogged mind to process what’s going on, the staff came and shooed them off to change and do makeup.

 

When Nino stepped into the set, his eyes were still half closed and he was dreaming about his warm blanket – so nice and comfy and nothing could beat that, except maybe Oh-chan’s warm embrace…

"Nino, wakey wakey!" Nino looked up to see four concerned pair of eyes looking at him.

"Been playing till 4am again?" Jun gave Nino an unapproving ‘you did it again’ look.

"Nonono I didn’t" Nino growled… then his eyes suddenly widened at the sight of the item behind the rest of his teammates.

All his tiredness forgotten, Nino sprint up to the item and gave a triumphant shout.

"YATTA!"I Sitting quietly on the table, looking so pristine and enticing was the Wii U set.

Nino turned around to see the rest of Arashi giving him a really amused look.

He gave Ohno a questioning look, but leader merely looked away and said "Arashi no chikara wa sugoi na…"

 

 

**Two weeks later…**

Nino was sitting at home and brooding over when his Wii U set would arrive. He had shamelessly requested the Nintendo people for a free set and even hinted that it’ll be great if he could get to play the set again before it was released. Thankfully the Nintendo staffs were happy to fulfill his requests, and promised a free set for each member. In exchange, Arashi would mention the console on their TV talks at random; as they often did with the other products they did advertisements for. Their CMs had just started airing the day before, and that left Nino with hardly any mood to play any of his current games. He was just contemplating the idea of going out, yes, physically stepping out of the house, when the doorbell rang.

 

He was greeted with the sight of leader looking very nervous and holding and huge package.

As he let Ohno in his house, something seemed to click in his mind and he gasped "Wait! Is that my Wii U?"

 

By the time Ohno gave his sleepy, shy nod, Nino had already dashed across the distance from his front door to the coffee table where Ohno had placed the precious package and started ripping the wrapping paper open. His eyes were simply dancing in delight at the sight of his beloved game console. He rushed over and was about to hug Ohno in joy when his mind finally untangled itself from the sheer rush of euphoria.

"Wait, is THIS why my set took so long to get delivered?" Nino asked.

Ohno pouted and looked most offended.

"You wanted me to get it for you personally didn’t you? And for your information, the rest of us will only get our sets tomorrow when we meet for AnShi fliming…" Ohno informed him.

"And the CM?" Nino asked.

"Erm… I just got our manager to ask…" Ohno said as his voice trailed off.

"I thought they didn’t want us anymore…?" Ohno questioned.

"Eh?" Ohno was surprised this time. "Really? But when I talked to them over the phone they were…"

"Wait you actually called them and asked about the CM??!?!?!" Nino exclaimed.

"Erm yeah… you mean I can’t do that?" Ohno said as he cocked his head to the side.

"No nothing…" Nino sighed in content as he gave leader a bear hug.

"Thank you Samii," Nino said as he buried his face in the crook of Ohno’s neck.

He continued leaning on Ohno and eventually pushed the both of them down onto the sofa.

"Ano ne leader… you still owe me one night…" Nino smirked.

"But it's only 11am now…" Ohno protested.

"Doesn’t matter! You owe me a day and a night! Come get dressed…!" Nino said.

"Eh???"

Nino got up and dragged Ohno into his bedroom and happily showed leader the outfit he’s been ‘safekeeping’ for the past weeks.

"What??? So you’re the one who stole my outfit? So you planned the whole thing from the start????" Ohno exclaimed.

Nino just gave a knowing smirk, "Now come get dressed, I missed our cop…"

"I will not!"

"Yes you will"

"No I wont! And you’re a thief!"

"I’m not! I’m only borrowing the outfit"

"Yeah right...!"

 

Soon the pair were lying in a tangle of limbs and trying to tackle/tickle each other into submission on the bedroom floor...

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed the story... and the ending? I'll leave it up to your imagination what happens next ne? :P


End file.
